Songs NARUTOFIED!
by AngelBornOfHell
Summary: Songs disney, broadway, etc. are NARUTOFIED! Feel free to make song suggestions. I changed the title
1. Popular

Shinobi

Based on Popular from Wicked

KKakashi AAnko TTogether

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONG THAT I PARODY.

Kakashi and Anko stared at the young, innocent, new Academy students. "Kakashi?" "Yes, Anko?" "I believe it is time for our new pep talk to take place." "I agree."

K: Shinobi

A: You're gonna be Shinobi

K: You'll learn the proper ways to attack and avoid

A: Little ways to kill and pounce

K: We'll show what gear to bring

A: How to stab and sting

T: Everything that really counts to be-

K: Shinobi

A: You're gonna be Shinobi

K: You'll hang with the right teammates

A: You'll use the right bait

K: Learn the jutsus you've got to know

T: So let's start, for you've got an awfully long way to go

A: Don't be offended by our frank analysis

K: Think of it as personality dialysis

T: Now that we've chosen to become pals, senseis, advisors.

There's nobody wiser

Not when it comes to

A: Shinobi

K: We know about Shinobi

A: And with an assist from us

K: You'll be alive and robust

A: Instead of dead-last who you were-oh, are

T: 'Cause nothing's gonna stop us from making you Shinobi

A: When we see real preppy creatures

K: With freakishly happy features

A: We ask them on their own behalf to look to

K: Genin, chuunin, jonin, Hokage, S-rank, and Akatsuki

A: Did they have the preppy happiness?

T: Don't make us laugh

K: They were Shinobi

A: We know about Shinobi

K: It's not about happiness

A: It's about deadliness

K: So it's very wise to be

T: Really really really good Shinobi

A: And though you protest

K: Your disinterest

T: It's our destiny

To make every single one of you shinobi


	2. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

Can You Feel the Love Tonight

From Lion King

Sung by: Sasuke (SU), Gaara (G), Shikamaru (S), Kakashi (K), Kiba (KI), Neji (N), and Naruto (NU), everyone else (EE), all (A)

Kaji is Sasuke's adopted daughter and Minato is Naruto's son. Both are 12 years old. Shikamaru and Neji have 1 son each. Kiba and Gaara have 1 daughter each. They are all BFFs. Kaji has quite a temper, and Minato is just like Naruto. Read my story Hyouton Kaji Uchiha to find out a bit more background.

Sasuke popped in a DVD he made of Kaji and Minato together. The TV flickered to life. "Observe." 

SU: I can see what's happening

EE: What?

SU: and they don't have a clue

EE: Who?

SU: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: Our sixtet's down to four.

EE: Oh.

N: The sweet caress of

KI: Her fingers in his hair

G: And with all this romantic atmosphere

A: IMMINENT DEATH IS IN THE AIR!!

K: Can you feel the love tonight?

SU: The dread the evening brings

NU: The world, once more, in horrible agony

N: With all its living things

SU: So many things to tell her

S: But how to make her see

NU: That an Uchiha could never get together with and Uzumaki

K: He's holding back, he's hiding

N: For fear of her temper

KI: Why won't he just kiss her and get over it?

G: _Because he'll be killed by her_

KI: True

SU: Can you feel the love tonight?  
S: You needn't look too far

N: Stealing through the night's uncertainties

A: Love is where they are

SU: And if

NU: They fall

K: In love

G: Tonight

KI: It can be assumed

S: Our carefree days of peace our history

A: _**In short, we all are DOOMED!! **_

-sob sniffle sob-


	3. Titanic Theme Song

Titanic Theme Song

Sung by Sasuke about Itachi

Every night in my dreams, I see you, I kill you. 

That is how I know you live on

Far across the distance and the Akatsuki between us

You have come to show you live on

Once more, you mock my strength

And you're here, and my vengeance goes on

Near, far, wherever you are

I'll find you and I'll kill you

So you're gone forevermore

Hate can touch us one time 

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till you're gone

Hate was when I hated you

That one night I hold to

And never let go till you're gone

Once more, you close all the doors

And you're here and my vengeance goes on

You're here, I've waited for years

And you'll die and I will have

Avenged the Uchiha Clan


	4. Dead

Dead by My Chemical Romance

Sung by Temari about Shikamaru's death

And if your heart stopped beating

I'd be here wondering

Should I laugh or should I cry

At the ending of your life

And will you get to heaven

Or will it be too troublesome

Even if you can fly

At the end

And if your life won't wait

Then your heart can't take this:

Have you heard the news that you're dead?

Everyone's cryin' their freakin' hearts away

Cuz everyone's at your funeral today

Oh take me from the hospital bed

Wouldn't it be grand?

It ain't exactly as you planned

And wouldn't it be great if we were dead

Oh dead

So bored and oh-so-lazy

You finally fell in love but then you freakin' DIED

What a wonderful life

And will you get to heaven

Or will it be too troublesome

Even if you can fly

At the end

And if your life won't wait

Then your heart can't take this:

Have you heard the news that you're dead?

Everyone's cryin' their freakin' hearts away

Cuz everyone's at your funeral today

Oh take me from the hospital bed

Wouldn't it be great to take a pistol by the hand and

Wouldn't it be great if we were dead?


	5. Girlfriend

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

YAOI version

Sung by Naruto to Sasuke

A/N: Sasuke comes back to Konoha, and his GF is Sakura, but Naruto has his opinions…

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend!!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I wanna be your boyfriend!  
You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I want you in me all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend, I think you know we're Sasunaru

And hell yeah, you regretted joining Orochimaru

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
She's like so whatever  
You think I'm so much better  
I think we should get together now  
Cuz that's what YAOI fans are talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend!!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I wanna be your boyfriend!  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
Try to deny it, but the truth remains that you're not straight

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to see her ugly face ever again!  
She's like so whatever  
You think I'm so much hotter

I think we should get together now  
Cuz that's what YAOI fans are talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend!!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I wanna be your boyfriend!  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do IT better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
You know you love me, so why not just embrace it?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do IT better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
You know you love me, so why not just embrace it?

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend!!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I wanna be your boyfriend!


	6. Sk8r Boi

Sk8r Boi

Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavigne

A Kaji/Minato thing. Kaji is the Uchiha prodigy (as usual), and Minato is the Uzumaki idiot (also as usual)

An Uzumaki and an Uchiha

Could I make it any more obvious?

He was a dunce; she got straight A's

What more can I say?

He wanted her

No duh, she could tell

Secretly she wanted him as well

All of her friends

Nearly bit off his nose

They had problems with idioticals

He was a Shinobi

She said, "You're getting straight D's"  
He wasn't smart enough for her

He had a pretty face, but his head was up in space

He needed to come back down to Earth

5 weeks from now

She sits at home

Sharpening her kunai, she's all alone

On her e-mail today

Guess what they say

Idiot's just brought up his GPA

She calls up her friends

They're all in shock

Minato they no longer can mock

She double-takes

And goes to his house

To look up at the boy that she turned down

He was a Shinobi

She said, "You're getting straight D's"

He wasn't smart enough for her

Now he's top of the class

No longer is he dead last

To show Uchiha for what he's worth


	7. Travelin' Soldier

Travelin' Soldier by The Dixie Chicks

Naruhina

Narrator:

2 days past 13, he was waiting for Jiraiya in his fishnet tee

Sat down in a booth at Ichiraku's where along came a girl with indigo hair

She was looking shy, so he gave her a smile

And he said, "Would you mind sitting down for a while and talk with me. I'm feeling a little low.

Cuz I'm off in an hour and I don't know if I'll come home."

So they went down to Hokage Monument. He said, "I know that you're a Hyuuga, but I don't care.

I've only got Iruka to send a letter to. Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?

Chorus (Hinata POV):

I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told me, waiting for the love of a travelin' shinobi

Our love will never end, waiting for my Kyuubi to come back again

Never more to be alone, when the letter says, "Shinobi's coming home."

Narrator:

Well, the letters came addressed, "Hinata."

From Konohagakure to Suna

And he told her how his heart might be loving all the things, he was so scared

Said, "When reinforcements seem heaven-sent., I think about that day on the Mounument

And I close my eyes, and see your pretty smile. Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while."

Chorus

Narrator:

Friday night, on New Year's Day

Kami's Prayer said, and the anthem sang

A man said, "Folks, would you bow your heads for a list of local Sunagakure dead."

And crying all alone under the stands was Hana of the Inuzuka Clan

And one name read, and nobody really cared

But a pretty little girl with a white-eyed stare.

Chorusx2


	8. Oh I Just Can't Wait to be King

I Just Can't Wait to be King

Sung by Naruto and Kakashi

N: Oh I wanna be the Hokage

So Sound-nin best beware

K: Well I've never seen a Hokage

with quite so spiky hair.

N: I'm gonna be the main event

like no nin was before

my chakra's up, my ramen's down

I got Sasu-teme floored!

K: thus far a rather uninspiring thing

N: oh I just cant wait to be hokage!

K: you've got a long way to go, Naruto, if you think-

N: no one saying "Do this"

K: now when I said that-

N: no one saying "Be there"

K: what I meant was-

N: no one saying "Stop that"

K: Naruto-

N: no one saying "See here"

K: now SEE HERE!!

N: free to run around all day

free to run Konoha my way

K: I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart

N: Hokages don't need advice from perverted jonins for a start

K: if this is where the government is headed, count me out!

out of service, out of Konoha, I wouldn't hang about!

this child is getting wildly out of hand!

N: Oh I just can't wait to be Hokage!

everybody look left

everybody look right

everywhere you look im

standin in the spotlight!!

K: NOT. YET.

let everybody go for broke and sing

let's hear it in Konoha and on the wing

it's gonna be Naruto's finest fling! OH I just cant wait to be Hokage!!


End file.
